


[podfic] Hotter than Mustafar

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fade to Black, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Triad - Freeform, Voiceteam 2020, alternate ending for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “I know you’ve never seen eye to eye, but Chancellor Palpatine is a good man! He-”“If you get rid of him and start listening to me.” Obi-Wan interrupts. "I’ll indulge your fantasy of you, Padme, and I in a threesome.“Anakin goes still, and Obi-Wan can practically see the gears whirring away in Anakin’s brain before his expression changes to something greedy and possessive and he nods in one sharp, staccato beat. "Deal.”
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Hotter than Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotter than Mustafar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711140) by [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, alternate ending for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Triad, OT3, Fade to Black

 **Length:** 00:17:29

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Hotter%20than%20Mustafar_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
